That girl
by HelloInfinity
Summary: Basically Fang is in love with Max and he doesn't have wings. Max does. I have no idea where this is going. FAX!
1. Chapter 1

I stared at Max from across the classroom. Sunlight from the open window filtered down onto her gorgeous face. I sighed and stared at my completed math homework. The teacher had assigned it 10 minutes prior. I drummed my fingers on the table and ignored the obsessive stalker stare coming from the girl sitting next to me. She was just… scary. She had one of those massive head gears and stains covered her shirt. She had a crazed look in her eyes when she stared at me. Drool dripped out of the corner of my mouth. Shuddering, I doodled on my piece of paper. Mostly it was someone who looked a lot like me with dark black wings jutting out of his back.

"That's really good." Creeper girl said. "Every think of being an artist?" More drool.

"Uh, no." I said. Artists were either crazy girls or pansy guys. I was neither. I did, however, know that my drawing WERE pretty kick-ass. Maybe I could be an a- nope never happening. I was going to do something like… complete blank.

I stared back at Max. I loved how her brown hair fell over her shoulders. It looked so soft. Just then, Max looked up at me, I looked away. Now I felt like Creeper Girl.

Oh dear god, Creeper Girl's hand was on my leg. I raised my hand and asked to go to the washroom. Thank God teachers never said no. I hurridly walked out of the room and slouched against the wall. Creeper Girl was getting more creeperish every day. I'm half expecting her to show up at my house.

Silently I walked outside and sat down on the fresh, green grass. The blue sky had few clouds and was highlighted by the sun. Just like Max's face was back in English…

I remembered the picture of me with wings. How great would it be if I could take off into the sky. It would be like swimming… in the air.

I grabbed a little sketch book out of my pocket along with a little pencil and began to draw. Me and Max soaring in the sky. I had black wings, Max's were multi-coloured. As in, black and white because I didn't have my coloured pencils with me. Or my paints. Which would be great.

The bell rang then, causing me to get up and go to my next class. I had to go back to my math class first and the teacher would probably wonder why I had taken so long in the bathroom. Oh well.

When I was walking back to class I saw Max laughing in the halls. Her beautiful eyes were closed and I looked for the person who made her laugh, instantly liking them just for making her happy. Of coarse it was Sam, her boyfriend. I crumpled up the picture of Max and I flying through the sky and chucked it into the recycle bin.

"Fang!" Lissa called from across the cafeteria. I sighed and walked over to her. "Hey! I saved you a seat."

I sat down beside her and tried not to look disgusted as she flirted. The only reason I sat here was so I didn't have to sit alone. I seem like a rock on the outside, but I would still be inwardly embarrassed to sit at one of those tables all alone.

Lissa rambled on and I stared over at Max. She looked sad… her best friend, Monique was there, rubbing her back in soothing circles. I wanted to be her best friend, if I couldn't be her boyfriend. That was my dream that was never going to come true.

"Fang! Are you even listening?" Lissa annoyingly poked me in the stomach.

"To be honest, no." I said and picked at my lunch.

"You're a jerk, Nick." She said, turning to her friend.

Yes, I know. She called me Fang one minute and Nick the next. My real name is Nick. My nickname is Fang. I got it because some guy thought it was MUCH cooler then Nick. I had to agree, mostly because I shared a name with a Jonas brother. Whenever Lissa gets ticked off she calls me Nick because it makes me want to kill her more then I already do.

I got up and walked away. I sat down at Max's table. _What are you doing?!_ My brain screamed at me. But somewhere between 'kill' and 'her' I had lost control of my body. And my mouth apparently.

"Yo. Can I sit here?" I asked, staring at the empty seat. I noticed Sam wasn't here, but another kid named Iggy was. That sounded like Eggy to me…

"Sure." Max said cheerfully. "I'm Max. Are you new?" WHAT?! I'd lived here my whole life. Along with her. We were partners on numerous projects a few years back in Elementary. I guess that was 6 years ago back in grade 4. Our teacher had assigned partners for the year. I guess my appearance had changed… I used to be much less… dark back then.

"Uh no. I'm Nick. Ahem, Grade 4 year partner." I said.

Her face dawned with understanding "Oh!" She exclaimed. "Sorry…"

"It's fine."

"So why are you sitting here?" Max took a long swig from her coke and stared at me.

"Lissa was buggin' the crap out of me and you're a familiar face." I took a bite out of the hot dog I was eating.

"I see." She stared and looked at me as if she were studying me.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all. Just between you and me… and Iggy and Monique, I really enjoyed being partners with you in fourth grade. I was kinda sad when that ended. I thought we had become pretty good friends."

"Cool." I said. "Thanks."

"I told you to call me Nudge!" Moni-Nudge exclaimed.

"Whats the point? Nudge is a stupid nickname!" Max looked at her. "Its like, 'Hi, my name is push' or 'Hi, my name is shove'"

"Whatever…" Nudge mumbled and took a bite of her salad. "So Nick"

"Fang." I corrected her.

"See. I'm not the only one with a nickname!" She exclaimed.

"Yes. But he has a reason. Nick is a stupid name that doesn't fit him anymore. Ahem, ahem, black attire and it's the name of a Jonas Brother which no self respecting guy is going to be associated with a Jo-bro." Max totally just brought Nudge down while basically defending me. I love her, I lo-

"Uh, did you forget about me?" Iggy asked. "Why am I not hearing comments about my nickname. You didn't actually think Iggy was my name, did you?" Actually, I did, but I wasn't going to admit it.

"That's a nickname?" Max said sarcastically. "That's quite a shocker, _Jeff._" Iggy shot her the bird.

"But I can see the point in his nickname." I said. "Jeff sounds like some creepy hippy."

"Exactly!" Iggy exclaimed. I mean, Iggy still sounded weird, but it fit him. He held out his fist and I hesitently touched mine to his. Right then I noticed his eyes. They were obviously blue but looked clouded. And no, I didn't look into his eyes because I'm falling in love with him, they just caught my attention.

"He's blind." A girl said, walking over to us. She had beautiful blonde ringlets of hair that fell around her face and glowing blue eyes.

"Hey Ange!" Max said. Angel sat down next to me, filling up the only chair left.

"How did you-" I left it and stood up because the bell had rung. "Whatever." I mumbled and picked up my tray. I dumped the remainder of the food into the trash.

I had got to sit with MAXIMUM RIDE!


	2. I am Canadian

**_A/N Hello my pretties(:_**

**_Dude, yesterday the document manager was all messered up :O I would've posted this sooner. _**

**_Okay, yesterday I wrote down an outline so I kinda know whats going to happen now!! _**

**_Anyhoo..._**

**_I made this team thing. It's called Team Llama... well ya. And yes, it is as stupid as it sounds._**

**_Oh well..._**

**_ON WITH IT CHAPPIE_**

**_Oh and..._**

**_Thank you, thank you, thank you to my first three reviewers. I honestly wasn't expecting anybody to even READ it let alone review!_**

**_And those first three reviewers would be:_**

**_farenheight_**

**_Faxisthegreatest123_**

**_and_**

**_21reeree21_**

**_:D_**

_**Chapter 2**_

MPOV

As soon as school let out I ran into the forest behind the school. Making sure no one had their eyes trained towards the sky, I jumped as high as I could and flapped my wings shooting into the sky. Yeah, wings, GTFOver it. I was born with them. Or that's what they told me. I had other theories, based on the fact that no normal human baby is born with wings.

The beautiful blue sky extended out for miles. I dive bombed a random tree and pulled up just in time. I remembered Ni-Fang. His beautiful smile. His gorgeous hair. Too bad he couldn't like a freak like me. One look at my wings and he would running for the hills.

I sighed and in mid-air, pulled out my headphones. I stuck the little ear buds in my ear and chose a song. "…Lions make you brave, Giants give you faith…" I absolutely positively LOVED this song. I don't know why. I guess it just… I don't know.

I turned and headed for the woods. Beyond the woods was an ocean. Sweeping down over the pacific ocean, miles out, knowing that below you was hundreds of feet of water was magical.

I flew over the trees and looked down to see a few rabbits hoping around minding their own buisness.

'Oh, good song.' I thought and danced in the air, still flying. I could still do stuff with my hands. Oh dear, that sounded dirty… I laughed and pulled up, flying vertical feeling the sun on my face.

If you're wondering, the song was 'I gotta Feeling' Black Eyed Peas. I don't know why but this song just makes me happy.

Soon enough, I was flying over the water about a foot up. I felt the ocean spray on my face and could taste it on my tongue. With my amazing vision, I saw the fish swimming down below. This wasn't a tropical coast, so nothing THAT interesting. Just because for some reason this piece of information is VERY important, I'll tell you that I live in Parksville, British Columbia. On Vancouver Island. In CANADA.

I was now over the ocean of the coast of Tofino. Two painful, bumpy hours in a car. 20 lovely minutes as a bird kid. "Yoo-hoo" 'I gotta feeling' finished off and a song by the Grateful Dead began.

Suddenly a dark shadow in the water caught my attention. I pulled up a bit because anything unknown was freaky-deaky and I didn't want it jumping out and snap my head off.

Guess what? It was a whale. A huge, freaking whale. It looked like the grey whales that where on the whale watching brochure I had decided to pick up on the ferry. It looked to be the same size as the descriptions to. "Holy guacamole."

I didn't even know it was whale season. It was Late February. I thought the hung around in the summer. Then again, it was +10.

I stared at the whale and remembered my camera in my backpack, which I had dropped in my backyard when I had flown over it. My parents and sister, Ella were used to random stuff after school falling out of the sky. I remember one time, we had made cookies in cooking class. I had wrapped them in a nice box and sent them to Ella who was tanning in the backyard via "airmail". Her face was hilarious. They had landed right on her and she had sprung right into the air, the freaked her out.

So where was I? Oh camera, right. I had, had it in there because it was picture day yesterday and everyone always looked so nice. I had forgotten to take it out.

I mentally cursed myself and hovered staring at the whale in wonder. I looked at my watch. It was nearing 5pm and the sun was starting to set. With wonder, I set off away from the sunset and enjoyed my last few minutes of blue bliss, predicting the weather to be rainy crap tomorrow.

Part 2

FPOV

I groggily sat up and looked at my clock. 1am? Come on! A guy has to get some sleep! I rolled over but knew I wouldn't be getting back to sleep any time soon because I had mistakenly looked at the clock and thought thoughts. Now my brain was too awake.

I stood up and walked over to my window. I drew back the curtains and stared at the moon and then into the window across from mine, the next house over. It was the window to Max's room.

For the millionth time that Max had lived there (Which had only been 2 years, even though she has lived here, in this area her whole life. She used to live in a little place called Nanoose. I was ecstatic when she moved next door.), her covers were pushed back, her bed was empty and her window was open. I knew she snuck out every night. She hadn't told me, but it was super obvious.

Again, I looked up at the moon and saw a dark shadowy figure fly in front of it. It looked like the most beautiful bird in the world, its light wings reflected the moonlight. If only I could join that bird and soar above the world… so free…

I flopped on my bed and wished for sleep to return, to take me to my dreams of Max… Max smiling, laughing, marrying me… like that would ever happen. Oh wow… dreams of getting married. I have officially been banished from guy world. The man universe. The… oh whatever.

I've never been like other guys. I'm sensitive and shy. I mean, I just try to blend into the background. I have heard girls whispering about me. Honestly, girls thoughts are scary, but they were compliments. I've also heard people saying I'm 'popular.' That is not likely. I have a total of zero friends. I just hang out with people so I'm not alone…

Punching my pillow, mad at myself for not being able to sleep, I flicked on my light and pulled out a sketchbook. In it I looked at some of my previous drawings. In the first one was Max, she had lovely white wings coming out of her back. She stood in a protective stance in front of five more people. The person nearest the front looked like Iggy, the second one was a little kid. He looked to be about eight. A little girl who I thought to be his sister stood beside him, holding a bear. She looked to be about six. There was an African American girl. She looked like Nudge except younger. I stood off to the side, sorta like a shadow.

Honestly, I never knew why I drew what I did. The images just came to me and usually involved winged children. A few times they scared me. I flipped the page and looked at a man. He looked to be stuck in a transformation between human and wolf, his face twisted and tortured. His head was thrown back and his hands were chained to a date. A bullet was flying towards his temple.

Hurriedly, I flipped the page to a much nicer image. Max was lying in a field, her face happy and illuminated but the slight glow of a campfire. It was magical.

The next page was blank. I pulled out a pencil and started sketching. I always felt like I was in a trance when I was sketching. It was like a high for me. I felt like I was floating… probably the same feeling people got from drugs except I wasn't killing my brain cells this way.

Whenever I was sketching, I never remembered the actual drawing process. I only saw the end product. I was immersed in my thoughts when I was drawing. Mostly thoughts of Max, or my family. When I was drawing scarier things I thought of the people in third world countries. I always felt for them. I hated the thought of them living in such poor conditions while I got to sit home and lounge around.

When I looked at my clock again, it read 4:26 am. I would get about 1 hour 34 minutes of sleep until I had to drag my butt out of bed and to school. The thought was brightened by Max. Her face crept its way into my brain, even though it had never left, and it was like I had my own personal sun in my head.

I heard the pitter-patter of rain outside and looked down at my drawing. Max was flying in front of the moon. The wings on the bird I saw earlier were attached to her back and she looked so joyful flying up there. Her hair was whipped behind her head and the moonlight shown across her face, shadowing one side.

Carefully I closed my sketch book and went to close my blinds. Max was in bed, her gorgeous hair fanned around her face. She looked so peaceful. I felt a tear creep down my cheek at the thought that I could never, ever have her. I had fallen so hopelessly in love. I was only 16! I had my whole life to fall in love. Of coarse, my stupid brain decided now was perfect.

I never let myself show emotion. It opened up so many ways to get hurt. Letting the tear escape, even though I was on my own, was huge. And it felt good. When I woke up I would be… a living statue, basically. The night time was the only time I had emotions, pretty much. I mean, I have emotions, but I keep them bottled up on the inside. Any therapist would say it's unhealthy, but it happens to be how I deal.

I pulled my blanket up over my head and fell asleep, my last thought the drawing of Max flying in front of the moon.

***

**A/N BTW +10 is in celsius so for all you americans that is the equivalent of 50 farenheit**


	3. Broken Foreheads

**_A/N Sorry, this is kinda short. Anyhoo... look at me, 2 chapters in 1 night.(:_**

_**FPOV**_

My breath caught in my throat as Max walked up to me and _put her arm around my shoulders._ "Hey buddy. Lets walk to the bus together!" She sang out with a spring in her step. "I am in such a great mood today. The sky is blue again!"

Oh, it was. For the second time in a row. That's odd in February. "Ya." I carefully maneuvered out of her arm, knowing that if we stayed like that much longer the houses all around would be painted black because I'd be splattered all over them. Because my heart would combust. It's a beautiful mental image, isn't it?

"Oh, come on!" Max proceeded to link her arm with mine, causing me to hyperventilate. I took slow breathes and went with it. I mean, how bad could this be?

I looked at Max and she looked back. "What?" She said, laughing. Oh, crap. I was staring. I was turning into creeper girl. This time, I would not be able to turn back.

"Nothing." I mumbled and dropped her arm that she had hers linked with. I moved over a bit, out of reach. It's not like we were on a sidewalk. Signaling I wasn't exactly in the mood for talking (not like I ever was), I put my headphones in my ears and cranked it on a Beatles song. Max did the same although it wasn't a Beatles song.

I enjoyed Max's company. Being able to look over and see her smiling made this walk more enjoyable. Usually, I walked in silence, Max either in front or behind me, but never with me. Too soon, we reached the road where our bus picked us up. R-29 cruised up and I let Max get on first. She was so graceful…

I clumsily got on behind her and sat in the first seat. There were six other people who sat up in here in kinda a "group". There was Joanna, never to be outspoken. Stephen, The kinda pervy kid with a great sense of humor and curly hair galore. Bradyn, the complete perv who I swear was gay. Kabir, the guy who always took Joanna's iPod. Kayley, Joanna's best friend and Rebecca, the other one. She hadn't taken this bus long enough for me to know her that well.

Actually, I didn't know any of them. I'm not a stalker or anything, but I watch them. They are pretty entertaining. Especially Joanna. Last Friday she had started "Team Llama" I mean, seriously.

About fifteen minutes the bus screeched to a halt and kids toppled out of the bus, seeming to pour down the steps. I got out last, even though I was in the front. I hated being caught in the middle of the crowd.

When I finally got into the school, I went in and opened up my locker. Joanna was on one side, because she was in my homeroom, and Kenny, another member of Team Llama on my other side. It was all alphabetical. Max was the locker on the other side of Joanna, her last name being 'Ride' and Joanna's being something that starts with T. Mine was Tyger. Hers was Thelp or something. Just something I felt was important-not.

I shoved my backpack into the skinny locker and hung it up. I forced my text books off the top shelf, grabbed my binder and had to lean against my locker to get it closed. Heading up to my math class, I inwardly groaned. Creeper girl. Craaaaaaaaaaap.

I took the stairs slowly, dreading the fact th- oh God. Creeper girl was standing in front of me, that crazed look in her eyes. "Fangy…" She said running her hand down my chest. Oh my gosh, I was going to die of embarrassment. I roughly shoved her aside and quickly made my way down the hall. I stepped into my classroom and put my books down shuddering.

Scary stuff. Just then Max rounded the corner and plopped down in her math seat. "Shit…" she muttered and flipped over her math book. The board said that the homework from yesterday was due and from the looks of it, Max's wasn't done.

"Need help?" I asked her, walking over.

"Oh, Fang, yeah." She said looking a bit startled. I leaned over her and worked her through the problems. "Thanks!" She said smiling as the bell rang. I hurried over to my seat and tried to prepare myself for the onslaught of creeper girl.

She never showed up.

It turned out when I had pushed creeper girl she had taken a fall down the stairs and broken her arm and her nose. No one had saw me push her, so I was all clear. Don't get me wrong! I felt terrible but her mother is one of those paranoid people who thinks that public school is too dangerous, so she pulled Creeper girl out. That's one problem solved.

If your wondering, it is again 1 in the morning, and again, Max is far away. Honestly, I wish I would stop waking up in the middle of the night. It is so annoying. I think the fact that I ate about 6 tons of jellybeans before bed may be at fault this time.

Sighing for the 53rd time that day, I leaned on the window sill. The slight wind rolled onto my face and I shivered from the chill. It was raining, so I stuck my hand out. I loved the feel of the gentle raindrops and they caressed my palm.

Oh god, I've turned into a girl. I'm starting to worry myself. Soon, I'll realize I've grown boobs.

I hit my head on the window sill and lay in bed. I closed my eyes and heard sorta a whoosing sound. Like giant wings. I opened my eyes and looked out the window. Max was FLYING in her window. She tucked her WINGS into her back and walked over to her closet. I looked away as she changed.

So, if you didn't catch that, here is a quick summary. Max has wings. Big wings, like the ones I drew. MAX HAS WINGS.

Oh my God, I thought as digested what I had just witnessed. I turned my head to the window and saw Max, lying on her stomach, snuggled into her bed, looking beautiful as ever. Her hair was wet from the downpour leaving shining beads in her gorgeous hair.

I sat up, planning to grab my sketch book because I had the urge to draw, but I hit my head on the shelf above my bed instead. "Furk…" I called out. Yes, Furk. When I was in middle school, my friends had been swearing like crazy. I didn't like the sound of the F-bomb so I said Furk. That was back when I had blonde hair and wore colour. I guess the word stuck with me.

Now, because Max and I had both left our windows open, Max heard me and sat up in bed. I rubbed my head and saw her staring at me.

"Hi." I said, waving. "Nice…uh… wings." She stared. And stared. With her mouth hanging down. She muttered some lovely (heavy sarcasm) words.

"You weren't supposed to find out. No one was. I guess we have to move again…" I'm pretty sure she didn't want me to hear the last part.

"I won't tell." I promised her.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Goodnight Fang."

"Goodnight Max." I watched as she closed her window. "I love you. No matter what. With or without wings. Forever." I whispered into the night and collapsed on my bed.

MPOV

I left my window open a few inches so I could smell the rain. Sure, I loved the sunshine but the rain smelt nice. "I love you." Fang's voice carried through the night air. "No matter what. With or without wings. Forever."

I drew in a sharp breath. Holy crap. That was something I wish I hadn't heard. It was kinda… sweet but awkward. I looked over to see him laying on his bed, a mixed look on his face. That is the most emotion I have seen his show in the few days I realized he was nick. The few days since I knew _Fang._

**A/N I called this chapter "Broken Foreheads" because I was originally going to say creeper girl broke her forehead. hehehehe.**


	4. Sketches

**A/N I wrote this in last period english class while Kayley kept bugging me and I snuck my iPod. I'm supposed to working on my speech. Enjoy!**

**(Kayley... seriously. SHUT UP!)**

That morning I, in the words of the Indigo Girls, woke up with a feeling like my head against a board, I'm pretty sure that means huge furkin' headache. I groaned and went to shut the blinds and stop the stream of light through my window. I glanced at the clock, 7:15 am.

Max was sitting on her bed. She seemed to be doing homework. I snapped a small twig of the tree slightly in front of both our windows. I chucked it at the glass separating us. It made just enough sound to draw her attention.

"Mornin'" She said.

"Mrng" I mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked crossing her arms and chuckling.

"Blah." I replied. "Headache."

"I see. I do to. Most likely because I'm trying to do an over due project and today is my last chance to get it in."

"That sucks what project?"

"Mesopotamia essay."

I went into my room my room and grabbed mine. "Change a few of the words and hand this in."

"Seriously?! Thanks." She said and took it from me. "I owe you." I nodded and closed my blinds. She didn't owe ME anything. I owed her for living.

I grabbed my laptop and shot an email to my mom telling her I was staying home. She practically slept with her iPhone which she had email on, so she'd get it.

After, I grabbed my sketchbook and started drawing.

MPOV

He didn't even mention the wings, I thought as I rushed into my bathroom after completing my essay. Well actually, changing a few of Fang's words on his and printing it.

I stepped into my bathroom and threw my hair into a ponytail. A strange tattoo I had never seen before was on my neck. "Property of The School" it read and had a barcode underneath it. "Holy…"

I quickly put my hair down, no one needed to see that. That freaked me out. I had once heard my mom and dad talking about the school. I hadn't heard much though, just enough to give me nightmares for weeks.

FPOV

I looked at the drawings in front of me. The one I had just drawn was the first one my eyes landed on. I was being dragged into what looked like a jail. It had "the School" written on it. The other ones had dates from over a year ago. The next one was a picture of me having an operation and really light over top was what looked like two DNA strands being fused together.

The one beside it was me waking up with wings.

The scariest ones weren't even bad. They were drawn three months; they were pretty much a storyboard of the most important events of the past two months of my life right up to me finding out Max had wings.

Hurriedly I dug out my other sketchbooks. I was missing my first one. I got it when I turned ten. In the sketchbooks were events of my life starting when I turned twelve all dating one before the event happened. And they were in perfect order.

"Oh my god…" I was terrified and home on my own, I showed it. What if I could tell the future in drawings? That means that in a month or so, I'm going to be captured. And I'm going to have wings.

I couldn't breathe. This discovery wasn't exciting as most people would think. It was terrifying. Horrible. Freaky. Any word that meant scary, more then scary.

I ran over to my window and yanked it open. I took in large gulps of air. Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god. A cold sweat ran down my body.

My body crumpled on the ground as my headache intensified and knowing no one was home, I screamed. I screamed because I didn't want to be torn away from my family, Max, and wake up in a lab.

Sure, I'd get wings but then I'd be a freak. Probably what Max felt like, a freak.

I also screamed because who wants to know the future. I enjoyed not knowing, especially since I could've lived the next month without looking over my shoulder. I curled into a ball and turned into a stone. I'd deal. I always did.

That was my last thought before I felt something like a red hot knife rip through my skull and I passed out.

MPOV

Four hours later, it was lunch. I couldn't stand this place, and I felt something horrible was happening to Fang. I don't know how, I just did.

It was super easy to ditch because kids were allowed off campus for lunch. I ran into the forest and spread my wings, rocketing into the air. It took me five minutes to fly home and I shot down jumping into the tree in between our windows. I saw that Fang's window was open so I jumped in.

Fang lay crumpled on the floor, passed out. "Oh shi…" I sat down beside him. I didn't know what to do. "Oh God…"

**A/N Kayley scratched me! With her freakishly long nails! Bitch... (Kayley, I know your reading over my shoulder. I love you3)**

**Anyhow...**

**Review!**

**Also, is it possible for some criticizm?**

**I feel like I'm going through the plot to fast...**

**anyhoo!**

**Love always.**

**(:**


	5. Mount Washington

**A/N Dieing ain't fun.**

I opened my eyes to see Max's face just inches from mine.

"Yo." I croaked.

"Fang!" She exclaimed and gave me a hug. "What the hell happened?"

"I died." I joked and she scowled. "But you graced me with your presence and brought me to life, my angel." I smiled and brushed her cheek with my hand.

Oh shit. I'd just made this awkward... and the fact my head was in her lap was NOT helping.

I think that headache/passing out thing broke my brain. Yep, and now I was crazy. Callin' Max my freakin' ANGEL! Oh dear god...

I sat up and the room spun causing me to fall back. Yet again, my head was in her lap.

_Just go with it Fang. Everything will work out._

What the hell? Who are you?

_I'm your voice._

Oh great... so now I have a voice in my head. Dayum! I'm crazy, I'm mental. I am insane. I am schizophrenic. Those are all possible solutions.

_You aren't crazy_

Mmhmm... I'll believe that when I grow wings, I told my 'voice'. And then I remembered the drawing. Great...

"Fang? You okay?" Max asked, staring down at me with a worried expression.

"Yep, the voice in my head is deciding now is a great time to tell me I'm not crazy."

"Voice in your head?" She stared at me.

"Yep. When should I expect the very big men with very big nets?" I asked. Yep, my brain was broken.

"Any minute now." She laughed tapping her wrist.

"Well then, I should get changed. I want to save some of my dignity." I hopped up, again making the room spin, but was able to stay upright. Thank god.

"I'm gunna go... um... flying..." She muttered kicking the toe of her shoe into the ground.

"Wish I could come. I bet it's great up there." I said, rifling through my clothes. Black, black and more black. Typico.

"Wanna come?" She asked eyes hopeful.

"Um... no offence, but could you carry me?" I was skinny but I still weighed 123 pounds. I was severely underweight even though I ate more than a truck driver.

"Yep!" She replied "I'm super strong. It comes with the bird-kid territory."

"Alright." I said and went to the bathroom to change.

Soon enough, we were flying through the clouds, Max not even struggling with my weight.

"This is amazing!" I yelled up at her. The wind was rushing through my hair. It was indescribable.

I know what you're thinking, I passed out and now I'm up in the air, well, I don't know.

_One day, you'll be able to do this all by yourself. She won't have to carry you_

That's great voice.... I trailed off and shook my head. Stupid voice...

"We're landing!" Max yelled down. "When your feet touch the ground, run. I'm going to have to let go of you for a few seconds!"

Okay, now, if your wondering, she was holding me under my arm-pits so my feet were hanging down. Not very aero-dynamic but whatever.

"Okay!" I yelled back up. I was pretty fast so hopefully that would help me.

"3...2...1!" She yelled and I felt my feet hit the ground. I started to run as I tried not to fall. As soon as Max's arms left they were back around me helping not stumble and fall on my face.

"What a rush!" I said as I stared at her in wonder.

"Pfff... yeah." She said, dusting off her jeans. I loved the way her face fell into her eyes when she bent down.

"I love you..." I breathed too quiet for human hearing but she seemed to catch it.

"What?" She looked... amazing.

"Never mind.." I said and turned away only to see the third most amazing view in the world. (The first was Max; the second was the sky up in the air with Max)

"Amazing, hey?"

"Hell yeah!" I said and stared at the ocean. We were on the top of Mount Washington. Snow surrounded us and the water glistened in the distance.

I sat down on the ground and savoured it. I felt like this was possible the last time I would ever see something like this.

_Possibly is._ My voice told me causing me to shudder. "UH!!" I stood up and went over to a tree slamming my head into it. "That didn't help at all…" I said, holding my head in my hands and stumbling back. _That was REALLY stupid. _Did that just occur to you, I replied.

"Fang? You okay?" Max sounded concerned.

"Nope. I have a voice on my head and an impending kidnapping. I am certainly NOT okay."

"You weren't joking about the voice. Oh, jeez… wait? Impending _kidnapping?!" _She screeched. I sighed and headed over to where Max was. I sat her down and brought out my little sketch book. I brought it with me everywhere.

"I sketch the future." I returned back to emotionless. "In my drawing I see myself being captured by some people called the School, being operated on and waking up with wings."

"Oh.." She said and lifted her hair up. "Check it out." A little tattoo on her neck said 'Property of the School.'

I just stared at it. "Huh. Also, a few of my drawing showed you with wings before I even knew you had them…"

_I can explain._ Oh really? I replied to the voice.

_Yes._

Okay then.

_Tell Max what I'm telling you. Repeat after me. _

"Max. Listen to this. Please."

_You and Max were both created in the School as experiments. Max ended up with wings but your body just couldn't grow them for some reason. You have some tendencies of birds. Your light, you eat a bunch and more. The school wants to capture you and try to grow wings on you. Oh, and Max and you were made for each other._

"What was that?" Max asked as I finished repeating it.

"The voice." I said and looked at her exasperated face.

"Wow."

"Ya."

"I'm hungry…"

I stared at Max. I had just heard something that answered questions that I'd wanted to know the answers too since… this morning, and Max wanted food. Then again, I was starving.

"Fang?"

"Yep."

"There is some food over there." She pointed and I could barely see a little restaurant. 'The Rod and Gun' it said on a little sign shaped like a fish. That immediately made me think of the movie 'Second hand Lions' In it, the two old guys are fishing, and the one guy gives up, pulls out a rifle and starts shooting at the fish.

"'Kay." I mumbled and she jumped into the air. She hovered, her feet a few feet off the ground. It was easier for her to pick me up like this, and off we went.

**A/N everyone does these but...**

**Fang: I broke my brain**

**Me: You said that twice.**

**Iggy: Is there anywhere to get a decent hamburger around here.**

**Me: No.**

**Iggy: Furk...**

**Fang and Me: Thats my word. No it isn't. **

**Me: Ughhhh -throwing hands up in air-**

**Fang: -shrug-**

**Me: Screw you**

**Iggy: I bet you want to**

**Me: Perv...**

**Iggy: -Stabs leaf- Die! Die! Die! **

**Me: Back in the 60s, people would get so high, they'd go on top of buildings, claim they could fly and die. That be funny if Iggy or you did that and people were like 'Ya right' and 'What are you on' and then you actually flew. Heheheeh.**

**Smoke Detector: BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**Me: Iggy, -cracks up- you seem to be lacking eyebrows.**

**Iggy: Turns out the leaf was alive. It shot fire at me.**

**Fang: Uh huh...**

**Me: -calls the very nice men with very big nets-**

**Iggy: **


	6. First Kiss MWA!

**A/N You might want to open up .com/home_owners/colours_design/colour_ while reading this. My friends and I decided our next chapters of our stories we had to use it for all the colours. Sorry if it gets annoying! All of the colours from the sight will be underlined(: We also decided to add a crap load of description. And if I don't do it, they get to cut my hair. Scary!**

*******

Max and I sat down at the little restaurant. It was a Green apple colour. All the window and door frames were black along with the pillars that held up the overhang that went over the sidewalk. A few people were walking around but it was pretty empty on this road.

The doors were a natural light brown. There was a little red brick porch in front of the main part. The main part was a bar. No one was inside, it was closed.

We went around to the left side where the main restaurant was. It had a little arch to the entrance made of what looked to be made of oak. A red 'Entrance' sign was at the top. A little out door seating area was there, a fountain in the middle. It was on the left, the entrance to the restaurant was on the right. I opened the door for Max and went outside.

I didn't pay much attention to the inside because Max asked if we could sit outside. I told the waitress this and she said yes. She lead us outside and sat us at a little table for two. Now, you're probably wondering, why are we sitting outside in the middle of February? Because it was +15 out and the sky was a breathtaking blue over head and a more of a young bay blue towards the horizon. The sun was a gorgeous ball of fire and warmed our skin up. It's Rajah gold rays lit up Max's face. Her eyes were the colour of an African Desert. Her skin had an early tan. How, I don't know. The sun had only been out for three days. Max's Maple Sugar hair had some Hawaiian honey streaks and fell down her back in lovely waves.

The waitress sat us down and I looked at her for the first time. Her skin was a pale Dover tint and her eyes were wilderness retreat green. Luscious Majestic ridge hair was just above her shoulders. Her black apron contrasted with her crystal peak white shirt. She looked familiar. I stared at her engraved marble nametag (fancy). 'Brigid. Manager' it said. Oh, it was Lissa's mom. Wait, why was a manager working as waiter?

"Hi. I'm Brigid. I'm the Manager but we're a bit short staffed today so I'll be your server. Can I get you something to drink to start?" She looked at me and her eyes looked surprised. "Fang! Shouldn't you be in School?" Her eyes bore into me. She had always been so strict with Lissa when I was over. I honestly, did NOT like her.

"Mom let me take a mental health day." I told her. I couldn't use my sick excuse. I obviously wasn't considering I was out and about. Plus, if she told my mom, I'd be in a crap load of trouble.

"I see… anyway. Who's your friend?" She looked at Max. Max was scanning through the menu.

"Maximum. But you can call me Max." She said glancing up and giving an angelic smile. "And I just decided to skip. No need to alert the school. I'm pretty sure they figured out. And my mom will understand when I tell her."

"Oh, okay. So, to drink?" She asked once again.

"An ice tea." Max was running her fingers through her hair and looked absolutely gorgeous as her lips moved. I couldn't help but imagine leaning over this table and smashing mine against hers and feel them moving against mine instead of ordering a drink. What a waste of perfectly good lips… at least she had an amazing voice.

"I'll have a water." I opened up my menu and glanced at it. It all looked so good, I felt my mouth watering.

With a "'Kay" Brigid walked away to go get our drinks. I scanned the menu. I was SO hungry. I'd get a quesadilla, a rack of ribs and three bacon cheese burgers. I closed my menu. Max did so at almost the same time.

"So…" I said awkwardly.

"Any brothers or sisters?" She asked. We were next door neighbors, she should know the answer to that question.

"Yep. Brother, his name is Annoying." I took a sip of my water as soon as Brigid put it on the table.

"Oh. I have two sisters. Joanna and Ella."

"Joanna is your sister? Okay then, two questions. One, why does she have a different last name, and two, why does she get on at a different bus stop?"

"She lives by herself. We're fraternal twins to answer the question of Age. She got super fed up with Dad so she bought an apartment with Kayley." Max stared off into the horizon, caught up in her thoughts. "It was messy."

"Oh."

We ordered our large amounts of food and ate in silence. Well, almost silence. I had my iPod touch so I put its speaker on and Max and I listened. Surprisingly I didn't like screamo music, even though people usually think so based on my appearance. The counselor was so convinced I was emo, she demanded to see my wrist and make sure I didn't cut. I hate stereotypes! No, instead I liked dance music, like Ke$ha and LMFAO. I also loved LIGHTS and Owl City.

"Oh my God. I love this song." Max started singing along to the lyrics of Lions! By LIGHTS. I closed my eyes and listened to Max's gorgeous voice. All too soon the song ended. Another great one came on.

My eyes lit up and I, on autopilot, sang along. "…coming out your mouth with your Blah blah blah." Max burst out laughing. "Shut up!" I said and stood up. I did a little dance that, bored as hell, made up in my bedroom the other night.

"That. Is. Hysterical." She said doubling over.

I gave a full on smile, bowed a few times and sat down. Our food came and Max and I scarfed it down like we had been stranded without food for a month.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm." Max leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. "So good." I nodded as I finished off my own plates.

I signaled for Brigid to bring the check and pulled out my food card. Because I ate an unusual amount of food, my parents had bought this for me. It was a special card for food purchases only. My parents always scanned the bill to make sure I didn't use it for anything else. My family was pretty well off so I didn't even the double take the $125 check.

Once we were all paid and good, we decided to go down to the beach and walk along it. The Pashmina sand crunched under our toes and Max and I both took our shoes off. The icy water splashed our feet a few times-it was high tide. The water was beautiful and sparkled like a million diamonds. The City of Atlantis blue water rolled in as little waves. The ocean was fairly calm. We walked along in silence, the seagulls squawking over head. I smiled for the second time that day (I told you I broke my brain.) as I remembered how it felt to fly like them.

I turned my head up to the warm sky and felt it filter down from all the way in space and warm my insides. A new confidence bloomed from somewhere inside me. I decided, I was going to kiss Max.

I stopped into Max, grabbed her hands, and faced her. I almost decided against it but knew it was now or never. I leaned down and kissed Max. My fantasy from earlier coming true but in a different scenery. After about 34 seconds (not that I was counting or anything…pssh) we broke apart. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." I told her.

She smiled up at me. I was a good few inches taller then her. And get this… she _pushed me in the water._ Max doubled over in laughter and I frowned. Whatever. Slowly I walked away.

"Fang! I'm sorry. I just had to and you were standing in the perfect place… forgive me?" How could I not.

I nodded. "Oh, by the way. You're really sweet." This time she kissed me. It only lasted a second but made my heart flutter. I smiled for the _third time._

_You guys are so cute!_ My voice squealed. Oh god, I had to deal with this in my head? Lord save me.

**A/N Okay, so I gave Fang the voice. Shoot me. Also, I decided to have the voice be a girl. And be able to squeal. Hehe.**


	7. When did Fang grow a beard?

**a/n The Lunch is where I edited. r!! **

**Also, Abracadabra is in the dictionary. Ain't is also in the dictionary! Shame to any who thinks it Ain't. MWAHAHAHAHA! **

**Also, I wanna make a MR playlist for my iPod, but I'm too lazy to go thru all my songs. Any suggestions?**

Were Fang and I going out now? I thought as I went to pick up Ella from the Middle School. I really hoped so. I walked into the school and saw it was only 1:30. It had only been an hour and a half since I ditched? Surprising.

Ella loved it when I spent time in her class. She thought I was the coolest person in the world. It was sweet. I walked up to the office and told them that I was going to hang out there today. The staff knew me pretty well. Not only had I gone to this school, but I was a regular visitor. It was Day 2 (Hard to explain) so she had PE. Because she always talked to me and I was really bored one day, I memorized her schedule. I also knew, because of her sudden love for badminton, I knew she had gym indoors. The guys were outside.

I stepped through the gym doors. All the girls were hitting the birdies back and fourth-and then I heard a squeal. One of Ella's friends-Melody-had spotted me. Ella looked in the direction Melody was and saw me. She dropped her racquet and ran over to me, giving me a huge hug.

"Hey, Ella."

"Ditching, AGAIN?!"

"Yep" I smirked and walked over to her gym teacher. "Wanna play?" I asked her, giving her my note from the office saying I could stay in her class. She looked at it, nodded and handed it back to me.

"Sure." She said standing up and grabbing a racquet and a birdie. I ran over to the other side of the gym, grabbed a racquet and stood across from her. She served and I neatly hit it back. Every time one of us hit it I counted one. Soon we had reached 683. She was good. Sadly the bell rung and we had to stopped.

The gym teacher looked to be about 20. "Not bad." I said as I followed Ella into the change rooms.

"Thanks. Ditto." She called after me. I smiled.

"So, Ella, show me who Alex is." I whispered to her. I was going to ask him out for her. She had, had a crush on him forever. She nodded. "'Kay"

Thirty minutes later I was sitting in one of the small desks bored almost too tears as the teacher read a book out to the class. It was called "The Breadwinner." I tore a piece of paper out of Ella's binder and scribbled a note to her. (_Max. __**Ella)**_

_Point out Alex_

_**He's the blonde one, with the green eyes sitting in the last row, 3 from the right.**_

_He's cute_

_**Ya**_

_I going to ask him out for you_

_**NO!**_

_Yes_

_**I will kill you**_

_I'll just fly away_

_**Screw you**_

_-smirk-_

After the teacher stopped reading the story, she let everyone do their work. I strode confidently over to Alex's desk and got on my knees.

"Yo." I said. He did have nice eyes. Not as nice as Fang's…

"Hi…"

"You should ask Ella out." I told him flatly.

"Why?"

"Because she's super cute, she likes you and I'm her big sister who could flatten you like a pancake."

He shrugged "whatever." He walked over to Ella's desk and I followed him. A huge grin spread across her face. Alex smiled and walked back to his desk and I smirked at both Alex and Ella.

She's was so happy.

"Hey Ella, in celebration, I'll fly you home."

"SERIOUSLY?!" She squealed and the whole class stared at her. She turned bright red and I stood up and faced the class.

"She was just excited because I love her. Anyhoo… who wants to sing 'On The Wing' owl City?" It had been stuck in my head all day. One person raised their hand. "Yes?"

"I don't know that song."

I hit my hand to my face. "You kids are deprived."

Everyone laughed for some strange reason.

Joanna POV

"Yo." Fang said falling into step beside me. My heart did a fluttery thing. I had liked Fang forever!

"Hey." I said, shifting through my bag. "Shit…" I mumbled pretending I left something. I always did stuff like this with guys. I tried to make myself cooler in VERY stupid ways. Or get ways to ask me what was wrong. It make me feel nice knowing if they cared.

"What?" He asked.

"Forgot my math textbook." I said turning around and heading to my locker. The thing was, I didn't have it on purpose. I had finished my homework in class. Fang followed me.

"I have a question."

"Oh?" I had reached my locker and was pulling the Math10 book outta my locker. We were in the same home room and mine was right beside Fang's. Max's was beside me.

"Does Max… talk about me?" Oh, right, He liked my sister. Sigh. Oh well.

"Lately. And a lot. I think she likes you."

"Thanks." And then he was gone, a sexy black shadow walking down the hall. And then another dream came true. I knew Fang liked Max, so I had given up on him awhile ago. But Spencer. Oh mah god.

"Hey." He said, blocking my path. Spencer was the ONLY guy that made me nervous. I blushed and tried to brush past him but he blocked me. I turned around mumbling something about 'going to follow Shiane because I'm feeling stalkerish.' I didn't even understand myself. Spencer followed me and I sighed. I wheeled around to face him and crossed my arms across my chest.

"What do you want?"

He shrugged "I don't know. I felt like talking to someone and you're the only one around."

"Oh." I reached into my pocket, pulled out my iPod and put one headphone in. You think I'm being rude? I was trying not to throw up from anxiety. Music distracted me. Plus, it gave me something to talk about, because people always asked what you were listening to. I picked a song he probably wouldn't know to make me seem cooler. Another one of the stupid things I do.

"Whatcha listening to?" Oh so predictable.

"Heartbeat by Stereo Skyline." I said and mouthed the lyrics, closing my eyes. They always made me feel happy. "…Keep my heart beat-beat-beating."

"Can I listen?" It worked just as I planned. I handed him the green skull candy ear bud and scrolled through my playlist changing it to something that I knew before it was on the radio and made me increasingly mad whenever I heard it played. 'Blah Blah Blah' by Ke$ha.

"You like this song too?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, its awesome." I said like DUH.

"Yeah. Can I look at your songs." I reluctantly handed it over. "You have awesome music." He said.

"JOANNA! LOVELY LEADER OF TEAM LLAMA! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Oh God Kayley, good time to INTRUDE.

"Fuck…" I muttered under my breath and popped the ear bud out of his ear and taking back my iPod. My hand brushed his and I freaked out. I left mine in and changed the song to 'Party at A Rich Dude's House' by Ke$ha. "Gotta go. My crazy friend is calling." I said giving him a piece sign before walking away. I knew Spencer was watching and as if to make myself seem tough, I kicked Kayley in the shin. Another stupid thing I do.

I was mad at her anyway…

"What was that for?!" She screamed and slammed into the wall. I laughed. We play fighted like this all the time. It was actually fun even if people got hurt.

"Did you not notice me and Spencer?" I was still giggling.

"Of coarse I did!" Giggle "That's why I yelled at you."

"Bitch."

"What?"

"Nothing my glorious goddess." I said and looked behind me. Spencer was smiling. What I wouldn't do to get someone to ask him out for me.

"So, we successfully missed the bus." I watched R-8 rumble away.

"Yep. One long walk home."

We had to walk about 5km (3 miles) home. I couldn't stop thinking about Spencer. A large, bird shaped shadow was on the ground in front of us. I looked up. Max was flying Ella home. What a lucky bitch! I thought. Kayley knew about Max. Kayley was trusted and had been my friend since Elementary.

"Yo! Max! Ella!" I called as loud as I could. Max and Ella both looked down. Max swooped to the right and descended.

"1…2…3!" I heard her yell. She did that so that we knew when our feet would connect with the ground.

Max and Ella successfully landed ungracefully in front of us. "I got a boyfriend!" Ella yelled as soon as she was facing me. Oh, now didn't I feel like a loser. "Max got him to ask me out!"

I looked at her. She never did anything like that for me. I sighed and tried to muster up enthusiasm for her. Kayley gave her a big hug. "That's awesome!" She gushed and talked to her. Kayley treated both Max and Ella like sisters. If your wondering who out of Max and I are older, that would be Max. She's amazing.

"I kissed Fang." Max suddenly said out of the blue.

"WHAT?!" I screamed at her, excited for her. "That's amazing. I mean, Fang. And he is SO hot. OMG, you are so lucky!" I knew this would. Happen.

"That's the reaction I was looking for…" Ella mumbled looking down. I ran at her and picked her up in a hug.

"How's that?"

She beamed.

"I talked to Spencer." I looked down. "I was too chicken to ask him out. So everyone had a good day for their love lifes but me. Screw it.

"I'll do it for you!" Max yelled and flew up in the air. Oh god. Ella and Kayley chuckled. Ella, now lacking a ride, turned at the next corner and walked home. Kayley and I went straight heading to our apartment.

FPOV

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL.

The voice had decided to leave me alone today, and for that I was grateful. I had to do some thinking. Were me and Max going out now? Or what? I boarded the bus, max nowhere in- Oh there she was. She was sitting beside Joanna talking animatedly with her friends. Max never sat in the front with all them.

"Yo." I said, plopping into the seat across from Joanna. Rebecca and Bradyn were absent leaving the two extra seats for us. Max jumped seats diagonally so she was sitting beside me.

"Are we going out?" She asked me bluntly.

"I don't know… do you want us to be?"

"Yep." She looked down at the ground.

"Then we are." I said hugging her and something dawned on me. "What about Sam?"

"You didn't hear. He dumped me the day you came and sat with me at our table." Max looked happy about that.

"Oh. Cool." I said and leaned my forehead against the window. Max leaned her head on my shoulder and Joanna, Stephen, Kayley, and Kabir erupted in Awes. Kayley framed us with a hand heart and I shot her a look. She giggled and chatted away with her friends. I swear I heard "turkey" "bomb" and "In my pants" in the same sentence.

**

AT LUNCH

Max and I strode into the cafeteria, hand in hand. We grabbed our overloaded trays of food and sat with Nudge, Angel and Iggy. There was a kid whose name I didn't know. He looked a year older then us.

"This is gazzy." Angel said and pointed to him. "He's my Brother." Angel did quick introductions of us all. Apparently he had been living in Antartica studying global warming. Wow…

I nodded at Gazzy and dug into my food, Max copying me.

"Oh. My. God. Okay, this really awesome store is having a sale. I think we should go. Forever 21 is what its called. They have such cute clothes. Angel, we would have so much fun! Oh By the way, I really like your outfit. The blue shirt really makes your eyes pop…" I stopped listening to Nudge and Angel's conversation. Nudge was doing most of the talking but it still counted.

Max… everything was happening so fast. I barely had time to realize that I was now MAXIMUM RIDE'S boyfriend. What I had wished for, since, forever. I had been talking to her for what, three days?

I barely realized that the bell rung, a few minutes later. Robotically, I got up and put my tray on the top of the garbage can. I had eaten all my food. I walked to my locker and grabbed my books.

When I sat down at my desk, I grabbed a piece of paper and made it look like I was taking notes, I was really drawing. Thoughts swirled through my head faster then I could catch them and listen to them. I did manage to grab a few though. Max and me… was what most of them said. Also, I was thinking of Angel. I don't know why but something about her seemed off, or evil. I don't know…

By the time class was over I had a drawing on each side of the paper. One was me and Max getting married.

Now, knowing that I could tell the future in drawings, well, that made me happy. But what if it was just my imagination? Oh God, this would get confusing.

_It's a future drawing, alright. _The voice told me.

_Welcome back. _I said bitterly. It hadn't bugged me since yesterday.

_Look at the other one! I wond-Oh crap. _I had flipped the page over. A drawing of Angel and what looked like Max's mom with a scary old man. They were near Red Deer, Alberta, according to a sign in the background.

_Get rid of that drawing. Forget about it. _The voice told me.

_But then I have to get rid of the ot-_

_Do as I say._

_No._

_Yes._

_No._

_Yes._

_Screw you, voice. _I sighed. I am going insane. Why would the voice want me to get rid of this drawing? That not suspicious at all… I muttered to myself.

"What did you say?" The teacher asked me. Did I say that last part out loud? "Why yes, you did."

So, now I was saying stuff out loud.

"Sorry." I mumbled.


	8. Le Disko

**a/n Basically, i just added a lot to this chapter (:**

I stared at the clock beside my bed. 11:04 pm. Great, I had 56 minutes to kill before Max and I would climb out of our windows and walk to Joanna's house. We were going to watch movies and eat pizza. That sounds like fun, I guess.

I couldn't get over the drawing from earlier. What did the Angel one mean? And what about the one about me and Max?

I grabbed my computer and powered it on. You know what? I should start a blog. That would be fun. After set up, I began to write.

**Welcome to Fangs Blog!**

**Visitors: 1**

**Yo,**

**Okay, so, I got really bored and decided to blog. My girlfriend and I are going over to her sister's to watch movies…**

**Anyway…**

**I don't think anyone is going to read this so…**

**Max has wings.**

**I can see the future.**

**Angel is creeping me out.**

**And I've loved Max since seventh grade.**

**Well then.**

**Fly on,**

**Fang.**

Well.

_12 minutes later_

"Yo." I said, opening my window.

"Hey." Max swung her legs over her window sill so she was sitting on it. "I hate Math."

"I see. That was kinda random, don't ya think?"

"Nope." She hit her feet against the wall of her house.

"You might wake someone up." I said, sitting on my own window sill.

"Probably not. My mom and sister can sleep through a hurricane." Max reached behind her and pulled out her laptop. "I found this really cool website. You can read fanfictions about all your favourite books."

"Cool." I said grabbing on to a big branch that hit the wall of my house just above my window. I swung onto it and used my hands to make my way to the truck of the tree where I promptly put my feet on the branch under me. Max copied me.

"Ready?" She asked, brushing off her jeans and setting her laptop down inside.

I nodded and climbed down the tree waiting for Max. We were going over to Joanna and Kayley's apartment for a movie night. We could've just gone over but then we'd have to be home by a certain time blah, blah, blah.

Hand in hand we walked the few blocks to their place. We made our way up and knocked on the door. "Bonjour." Joanna said and opened the door.

"Hey." Max said and they did this weird handshake thing.

JPOV

(A/N I like writing in my POV when I can because I can get into character that much easier. You know, considering it's me and all.)

"We ordered, like, 10 pizzas so help yourself." I told them and went into my room to grab the movies. Ella, Max, Fang, Me (of coarse), Nudge, Iggy (Why was a blind guy here for a movie night?), Gazzy, Angel, Kayley (of coarse), Rebecca, Stephen, Kabir, Shiane, and Ella's friend Melody were all crammed in our tiny living room,

I popped in the first movie, Horton Hears a Who. I LOVED this movie and we couldn't watch anything R rated on account of Ella. Plus, I didn't like R movies. I like G rated Disney movies. They made me happy. I watched the movie as it unfolded and smiled to myself. Fang and Max were intertwined on the floor, I was jammed on the couch with Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy AND Angel. Five people on our SMALL couch. It was one of those loveseats. Kayley, Stephen, Kabir, Shiane and Melody were sitting on top of each other in front of the TV. On the floor like Fang and Max.

I sighed and an imagined Spencer's face… Whatever. It was only half way through the first movie, but I wanted to go to bed. I told everyone I was turning in and went to cry in bed because I could. People fought for my seat but that image was gone as soon as I slammed my door shut. I threw myself on my bed and had a "poor me" moment. I was SO pathetic.

MPOV

Fang and I were intertwined on the floor. He radiated warmth and I felt all – well _warm-_ and fuzzy inside. Fang's hair fell into his eyes. He was gorgeous. **(A/N he has the hair from after the makeover in Manga2)**"Staring?" He whispered into my ear. I blushed and looked back at the movie. "…eat rainbows and poop butterflies." What messed up movie was this.

"That puffball thing is on crack." I whispered back and shifted my head so it was on my shoulder. He chuckled and put his arm around me. I had known Fang for less then a week – if you don't count knowing Nick – and I felt like I had known him for years.

Nudge stood up and pretended to flutter around the room like a beautiful butterfly (Bug's life reference). We all laughed and decided to change the movie. Everyone but Iggy and Stephen agreed.

"NO!" The shouted at the same time.

"I… need… to… know… what… happens. Crack… puffball… MORE." Iggy said painfully slowly. I hit my head and got up to get more pizza, bringing the pizza box that Fang and I had devoured before and throwing it into the recycling. Gotta keep the world clean

Suddenly my phone blasted out my ringtone

"run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me"

I quickly flipped it open without looking at the Screen. "Hey." I whispered.

"MAX?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Oh shit.

"I'm at Joanna's" I mumbled.

"WHY?!"

"BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT!" I whisper shouted.

"What're you doing?"

"Watching movies."

"Oh. Do you wanna sleep over there?" She was calm now that she knew I was safe.

"Sure."

"K." Click.

Well then.

All eyes were on me and they all wore the same expression. "I'm sleeping over, Jo. Better have some clean sheets." I just then noticed Joanna wasn't there.

"She went to bed." Angel said, her blue eyes sparkling.

"K. It's up to you, Kayley." I sat on Fang. "Oops. I giggled. Move your butt over."

"Bitch." He mumbled.

I looked at him.

It was SO on!

FPOV

Max was just staring at me. Crap, she heard my comment. I didn't mean it. "It's so on." Oh crap. Max lunged at me, taking us and the innocent picture of Ella and her Wild African Elephant Shrew down. I didn't fight back. "Fight back you sissy!" Max yelled slamming a punch into my face. Ow… it didn't break but I felt blood.

Max was being pulled off by Stephen, Kabir and Gazzy. I just stood up, and went over to the sink. I shoved some paper towel up my nose and held the bridge of my nose. I already had forgiven Max. I shouldn't have called her a bitch. What a jerk move.

"I'm sorry." A little voice said from across the room. I turned to see a _vulnerable_looking Max sitting, looking at me with big tearful eyes.

"It's alright." I moved over to her and held her close.

"I'm sorry."

MPOV

Why do I mess up everything in my life? Fang, who obviously cares a lot for me, well, he probably hates me now. I mean, obviously he was joking about the bitch comment. Now Fang's nose is bleeding. I feel so stupid…

My eyes started to water and I realized I was crying. "I'm sorry." I croaked from my spot on the floor. Fang moved over to me, sat down, and pulled me close.

"It's alright." He murmured. How could he forgive me so easily?

"I'm sorry." I said again, moisture flowing freely from my tear ducts.

"You should go to sleep." He told me and looked over at Kayley. He mouthed something and she nodded.

"I guess you guys should go." Kayley said to everyone.

"Alright." They all replied, grabbed their coats and left. It had been a good few hours now.

Kayley prepared a bed on the coach and I lay her down. She closed her eyes and I thought she had fallen asleep. "Night Fang."

"Night Max." I silently walked to the door and out into the night.

(Insert Line)

_Friday, February 12, 2010. Red Deer, Alberta. _

Angel's hair whipped around her face in the wind that threatened to tear the clouds open releasing snow. It actually surprised her that there was none on the ground. Just the angry grey clouds that made her feel trapped. Suffocated. How did she ever survive on the island?

The wind picked up, throwing dust and little rocks everywhere. A twig flew off the ground and struck Angel's cheek, causing a gash. When it had quieted a bit, Mrs. Ride was standing with her. Angel knew her, from when she went to Max's house. Tentatively, a confused Angel, reached out and grabbed her hand. She was scared.

One more swirl of wind and a white haired man appeared. He looked to be in his late sixties or seventies. He was wearing a suit that made his silver eyes brighter. The looked like they could pierce your soul, display your secrets to the world.

"Angel, Mrs. Ride." He began. Angel tried to get a read on him, but it was like trying to read… another language. Well, considering it was, that would make sense. Mrs. Ride's thoughts were scattered and frightened yet calm at the same time. How the he-

"Are you wondering why I brought you here? Well I want to offer you something." He turned to the blonde girl, the one who could read minds. "Angel, you never feel special? You don't think your as amazing as Max and Nudge. You feel… worthless. I can change that. You know that Max has wings, right?" Feeling scared out of her mind, Angel barely nodded.

"Good." Creepy eyed guy clapped his hands together and (sadly) continued. "I can give you them. Wings. I also know about your mind reading. Impressive. I can help you expand that. You will be able to control peoples minds. Send them thoughts. Think of the possibilities…" He trailed off and turned to Mrs. Ride.

"Your Max's mother. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, what would you like. Money, power, whatever you want."

"Whats the price?"

"Well, for you, Angel, turn in your brother, his best friend, and your best friend. I believe there names are Gazzy, Iggy and Nudge.

"Mrs. Ride. You would need to turn in your two eldest daughters and her boyfriend. Joanna, Max and Fang."

Angel would feel special. She would have wings. Quickly she muttered an agreement. Max's mom quickly did the same. A few seconds later, she was back in her room.

"What just happened?" She asked herself.


	9. Poetic? I think not

**This chapter isn't diffrent except I put half of chapter 10 in this one to make it longer. Chapter 10 was bordering 3000 words...**

FPOV.

Rough hands grabbed onto my arms and I stumbled into consciousness. (Seriously, its like tripping in your sleep and then your awake.) I realized I was being brought out my window and they thing holding me was climbing down the tree between me and Max's room. With sleep in my eyes, I saw Max, unconscious a gash down her forehead, fast the corner of her eye to her cheek.

I started struggling trying to break free and felt something solid connect with the top of my head. I watched as the world faded away.

**

I woke again to rough hands dragging me this time against packed dirt. I looked up and saw the building from my dream. It did not however, have the sign saying 'The School.'

_Welcome. _My voice said. _Mwahahahahaha!_

Great, my voice was EVIL. That just adds to the ridiculousness of it all. I was roughly thrown into a cage. I saw Iggy, Nudge, Joanna, Gazzy, and Max all stuck in cages. I was filled with rage.

"Confession time." Max said. "I have wings."

"Holy crap!" Nudge exclaimed. "Are you serious? Does Joanna know about this? What about Fang. Show us!"  
"Yes to serious, yes to Joanna, no to Fang, mine as well…" Max trailed off and she unfolded gorgeous white wings. I gasped. For me, that's well, ya. "Your turn Fang."

"Um… I loved Max since seventh grade." I looked down.

"That's so sweet!" Joanna.

"I have perverted fantasies about Megan Fox…" Iggy said. A few of us chuckles. We weren't surprised though.

"I'm not a virgin." Nudge whispered. I swear everyone gasped.

"Who… did you…?" Max asked. She was like a big sister to each and everyone one of us, except me.

"Gazzy… on the night we went to the club…"

"GAZZY!" Max shrieked. "YOU took ADVANTAGE of Nudge. Shes a year younger then you. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." He hung his head and I swear I saw a tear creep down his cheek.

"Lets just… Joanna?" Max said, head in her hands.

"Um... I forgot how to spell my name for a month last year? I don't really have anything. I sometimes wish I was a little girl…" Joanna hit her head on her cage.

"I… need some time to… process…" Max curled into a little ball and closed her eyes. I did the same, lying on my back. Slowly, I fell asleep.

I awoke to Max screaming. Scientist were dragging her out of her cage. I noticed Angel was gone. What were they doing?

One of the scientists looked over and an evil look crossed his face "Your next."

MPOV

"FANG?!" I yelled into the blackness. "ANYBODY?!" My voice made no sound. Actually, there was no sound. Nothing. Not my fists pounding against the walls until my knuckles bled. My screaming. Not the even the pounding of my heart. My ears also hurt immensely.

I saw the light as a door was opened and I saw where I was. It was a bare stone room. The floor was covered in grime and bugs crawled up the walls. Yes, it was as creepy as it sounds.

The weird thing was, I didn't hear the door open. I didn't hear their footsteps. What was happening? A pounding headache felt like it was splitting my skull in half.

The Scientists parted and I could see Angel behind them. "Angel!" I yelled and stood up. Again, no sound. Angel looked appalled.

"Max!" I saw her mouth. The scientists said something and she looked like she was going to cry. She started to concentrate, focusing and I heard a voice in my head.

_Max, can you hear me?_

**Yeah**

_Your deaf_

**Huh?**

_Your deaf._

**Oh…god…**

_I'm sorry_

**How are you in my head?**

_I've never told anyone this, but, I can read minds. The nice Scientists helped me to figure out how to send thoughts… for a price. I'm sorry Max. I gave you away. I told them where you lived. I helped them capture you. I'm so sorry… I was selfish and… I feel terrible._

**TRAITOR! **I screamed in my mind. At lightning speed I ran over to Angel and punched her sending her into the disgusting wall. I lunged at her but too burly men caught me.

_I'm sorry. I didn't know they were going to enhance your hearing, the same way they tried to enhance Iggy's vision. That's how he went blind, you know. When he was a baby._

**That was a load of crap you said back when we were in crates, wasn't it. WASN'T IT?!**

_No, and that's why I did this, Max. I wanted to feel Special. They made me feel Special._

**I don't care. **And I shut her out.

_Max! Max! Please forgive me. Listen to me! I am going to bust you out. They gave me wings…_

I didn't care if she was part Cheetah, I wasn't listening.

_Good guess…_

Oh, come on! Are you kidding me?

_No._

**GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**

_I'm sorry.._

I screamed so loudly the scientists cringed. No matter what, I couldn't hear. I ran towards this sick men and shattered their ear drums. Lets see how they like that!

I quickly jumped over their crumpled bodies and sprinted into the hallway. I rounded a corner and saw a men with a tranquilizer dart. I didn't see him soon enough, though and my world went black.

FPOV

"Max? Max!" Max was awake, I could tell, and she was facing straight ahead. I was yelling at the top of my lungs but she wouldn't respond. I stuck my hand through the bars and poked her gently. She spun quickly and turned to face me, tears were welling in her eyes. "Max?"

She pointed to her ear and then shrugged her shoulders, like 'I can't hear you.' "What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's deaf." Angel said from her cage. She hadn't moved or spoken since she got back, four hours after Max.

"What?" I asked, not believing it.

"You can see the scars under her ears where they made the incision to operate. They screwed up and well…"

"What." It wasn't a question. It was just a what.

"I'm sorry, Fang."

I just stared at her.

"I might be able to… hold on." Her face contorted into extreme concentration. Max's voice filled my head.

_Deaf. I'm 16 and deaf. Why me? Why did this happen. I can't even talk to Fan-_

**Max?**

_Fang?_

**Angel?**

Yes?

**You do this?**

Yes.

**How?**

_I'll explain. _And she did. The details blew me away.

**Max?**

_Yes?_

**I love you. I know we've been going out for a week, I just feel this… connection…**

_I know._

**What?**

_I heard you. When you found out I had wings…_

I overheard the Scientists. They said they made you for each other.

_**Huh?**_

Later.

Oh, come on, Angel!

(About two hours later)

The Scientist dragged me into an O.R. The same one from the drawing. They strapped me in and put a mask over my face. I saw the light at the end of the tunnel and I was gone.


	10. Pain deaf

**a/n and now we are where I left off.**

**1. For those who are wondering where all the chapters are, go back to chapter 7. I edited them all from that point.**

**2. MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**3. I've never put a disclaimer on any of my stories. I'm going to do that...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yo**

**I own a inflatable green alien**

**Not Maximum Ride**

**Enjoy**

**./dies**

MPOV

It sucks being deaf. And its really weird too. You feel so… secluded. I could see Nudge banging her head against the wall, but I couldn't hear it. I could see the Scientists walk in every few hours. I could see it all, but I couldn't hear it. It was almost torturous. I would never again hear the roar of the crowd at a hockey game, or hear music.

Well.

This sucks.

A while back, when Ella and I were playing 'Would You Rather?' she asked "Be blind or deaf."

I couldn't decided. On one hand, I would lose seeing glorious sunsets on top of Mount Washington. It would make flying harder. I couldn't enjoy my favorite thing in the entire world-a blue sky. On the other hand, I would lose being able to listen to music, to hear the glorious sound of a child's laugh. The sound of rain on the roof. It would also make communicating extremely difficult. In the end I told her 'deaf'. Well then, its like a not-so-wish of 'Would You Rather' came true.

UGH!

At least Angel has her freaky mind thing. I leaned against the cold metal at the back of my cage and counted the bars around me, holding me in, taking away my freedom.

I looked over at Nudge sadly. She had made a stupid mistake. Getting drunk in the first place, but she went all the way. At sixteen! And with Gazzy. I mean, really. I guess I could see why, he was pretty hot, and no, I don't like him. Gosh.

Angel, I couldn't think about her. I just couldn't.

Joanna. So much had happened with her. Too much. More then I will ever understand. Somewhere her brain got messed up and she had become this emotional wreck.

I hadn't even realized it, because of the lack of sound, but two Scientists had walked over to her cage. The unlocked it and she fought like hell. That's my girl. My best friend. My sister. I smiled at that. It was quickly wiped away when they sedated her and she went limp. I held back sobs. Why was this happening? Why? Yesterday had been… perfect. And now… I held my knees and rocked back and forth just like a mental case. A quick look to the cage beside me and I couldn't hold it in. The two most important people in my life were gone right now. Most likely having freaky things done to them.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, knowing the hours would go by faster in dream.

"_The times you don't wanna wake up__  
__'Cause in your sleep it's never over when you give up__  
__The sun is always gunna rise up__  
__You need to get up, gotta keep your head up__  
__Look at the people all around you__  
__The way you feel is something everybody goes through__  
__Dark out, but you still gotta lie up__  
__You need to wake up, gotta keep your face up"_

My eyes shot open at the lyrics to this song. I guess there really was no point in giving up. The people around me, they probably did feel the same way I did. Another glance showed the worried faces of Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Iggy. I wonder how hard this was on him. He couldn't see what was going on. He had no clue except for the sounds around him.

Until you live without a sense, you never really notice how much you need each and everyone.

I peered around the room and took in every single detail with a careful eye. The bars, I could fit my hands through them, easily. The roof of my cage looked… fragile. I tapped it with my fingers. It was also hollow. Hmm…

I also saw a _nail file_? Laying beside my cage. I stretched my skinny arm through the rough bars and my fingers skimmed the edges. So close… I wonder…

FPOV

Ever wake up and think your dead? Just to find out, you aren't in fact and see an evil Scientist standing over you, poking and prodding. "Get away from me!" I yelled and tried to punch him. My hands were tied down and when I moved an unbelievable pain shot through my back. "What the…?"

Bill Nye the Evil Science Guy laughed. "Hurt?" He asked in a menacing tone. I just glared. "Well I'm so sorry." Stupid sarcastic jerk.

I took a fleeting look around the room, just moving my head cause a headache I only now realized was there to sear through my head. The room was white and smelled on antiseptic. A cage on a cart was beside me. The Scientist strapped something around my neck and I went limp. I just couldn't move, it was impossible. He roughly threw me into my cage and wheeled me into the cage room. The first thing I noticed was Max. She was reaching through the bars of her cage, her whole body pressed against the bars. What the… I tried yelling out her name but I was still paralyzed. Plus, she wouldn't have heard me. She was… deaf… I was glad I was immobilized or I may have started crying.

I was dumped into my crate and the collar was removed from my neck. It was like a paralyzer collar thing. All I know is that I hadn't realized that it had taken away the pain as well. It now came back with determination, determination to put me in agony.

BNTESG (Bill Nye The Evil Science Guy) walked over to her and shoved her arm into her cage. It made a sickening crack. Max howled in pain, holding her arm to her chest silent tears streaking down her cheeks. BNTESG picked up a small silver object and tucked it into his pocket. After kicking her crate and walking away. She whimpered and I desperately wanted to stretch my pale hand out to her and tell her it would all be alright. I did neither because moving hurt like hell and Max couldn't hear me. Maximum Ride. The girl I'd loved since Grade Seven. Her name had a serious innuendo in it…

JPOV

Elephant Shrew. Shoe. Do. Blah.

**a/n HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* *choke* *dies***

**But Im not dead**

**MWAHAHA**

**Anyway**

**Review -bambi eyes-**


	11. Escapay

FPOV

When the pain in my back subsided a bit, I sat up and stretched my back. Muscles I didn't even know I had relaxed from there position they had been in for the past few days. I had no idea what time it was, or where anybody was. It was pitch black in the holding room. I was however, able to hear muffled crying sounds in the cages around me. It sounded like Nudge and Angel. I turned to the direction of Nudge.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't know… if I can trust you…" She said. Slight sounds told me she was moving closer.

"Of coarse you can."

"Okay well. I'm just depressed. I should have never done it with Gazzy. And then a few nights later being captured. I'll never see my family again. And my best friend is a traitor. I just… can't take it." She told me this in harsh whispers, tears streaming down her face, I bet they would never stop.

"Oh, jeez…"

"Thanks for listening."

"No problem?"

MPOV

I needed a plan. Some way to get out. And learn sign language. I hated talking through Angel. It was like I was forgiving her, but I couldn't. Angel was evil. Her name was wrong. We needed to change it and…

_Call me devil then. _Angel sent me bitterly.

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _I screamed.

_Ow.._

I can't believe so she could feel special, I had to lose my hearing. It's her fault, and the little traitor knows it.

_Max?_ A voice like Fang's sounded in my head. At least Angel was nice enough to do this for us. I turned towards him and sent him my thought.

_Yes?_

_I have wings._

_What?_ Was that even poss-oh right. I have them…

Indeed, Fang stretched out fourteen foot long, black wings. Oh, wow.

_I can fly. I know that. I've drawn pictures about it._

_So?_

Fang explained about his fortune drawing. Well then. I nodded and leaned against the back of my cage. About that plan. While I was thinking, a whitecoat (that's what I'm going to call them no) stuck a pad of paper, a pencil and a sharpener into my cage. Looking around, I saw he did the same for everyone. Well.

_About Four Hours Later_

Joanna still hasn't returned. That's making me nervous.

_Max, look. _Fang's voice bounced around my skull and I turned. He was holding up two drawings. One was me looking outside my cage, the second was holding up a key.

Well then.

JPOV

The Scientist were pushing me to run. For hours. And I wanted to kill them. I don't know how I did it, I could barely run five minutes way back when… I knew it all. I sighed and pushed harder, flames seeming to creep through my veins, posses my legs, giving them strength. This was totally new. Even newer then the wings… now I could fly with Max!

I started to slow down, the heat creeping from my searing legs when I felt something shock me. I yelped in pain and turned on the whitecoat. He was holding a taser. Rage boiled inside me and _my hands burst out in flames._

I jumped off the treadmill, ran up to the whitecoat and seared his skin.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" I yelled, setting his hair on fire. He ran around, swatting at it, burning his hands. "Stop, drop and roll, idiot." I muttered, grabbing his keys that were on the table, knocking him unconscious, and running out of the room.

There were four keys on the set and each were convinently labeled. Master, Cages, Front Door, Fence. Ha, loser.

MPOV

I did what the pictures showed me and indeed found a key. Ha! Fang and I make a great team! I shouted in my head. Carefully, I brought the key into my cage and went to unlock it. I skillfully maneuvered my hands, put the key in, but it wouldn't turn. I muttered words I couldn't hear under my breath and sighed. I shrugged at Fang and he looked dejected.

JPOV

I ran through the hallways, unlocking door after door. "Come on…" I said jiggling the lock to get it to open. The key had gotten stuck. So far, no one was onto me, but sooner or later, he'd come 'round. I had to free everybody.

MPOV

I didn't want to talk through Angel so I used my paper. I wrote a quick note. 'The key didn't work. New plan.'

'We could… saw through the bars with our fingernails.' He wrote and I half-laughed, half-sighed.

JPOV

'Holding Area' The sign read. I used the master key, twisted it in the lock and barged into the room. Six pairs of eyes turned towards me, hope in them. I looked at Angel and was filled with anger. It was her fault we were here. My face went hot and WHOOSH! My hair was on fire. Well.

MPOV

Joanna's hair was on fire. Real flames, Yet it didn't singe, or burn. Holy crap, I thought. She rushed over and unlocked everyone but Angel's. Angel looked like she was pleading with Joanna, but she shook her head. Once she had unlocked my cage, I rushed out of the doors. A quick glance back revealed they were following me. I used my key and attempted to unlock the door in the hall. It gave way and we walked past.

I dashed out of the room and into the hall, unlocking door after door. When I reached the front one, the key wouldn't go in. "Oh no, no, no, no, no." I muttered in my head. Joanna nudged me out of the way and stuck on of her keys in. I gave her a silent thanks and bolted. When we made it outside I found out we all had wings. Fang's were gorgeous, like, black and... black. That were kinda purple... I'll just shut up.

I gave them a quick, wordless flying lesson and we took off into the sky, trying, and failing, to ignore Angel's screams.


	12. Return Home

**a/n This is dedicated to Spencer 'cause he got me to write xD**

**Sabrina nasta- I can't decide if she'll be deaf forever or whatnot. I'm glad it wasn't what you were thinking because if it was, well, it would be one big cliché. **

**Karate Chic- See above about Max's hearing. And they'll find ways to be together. I promise(: Plus, who says you need words to have a good relationship?**

**Night Owl-Day Goddess- Okay, first, I cut a LOT of Joanna out of this story. Second, you needed her POV to know what was happening! And there is some FAX in this story. I suck at writing that sorta stuff.. so ya.**

**UNDERLANDfromtheOVERLAND- I feel the same way. I don't like Angel. Shes just… eh.**

APOV

I slammed myself into the bars of my cage, shaking them and screaming. Sobs tore out of my chest and I felt like the world had ended. The hurried footsteps of the scientists came from the hall and I began crying. Thoughts of murder swam through their heads. Oh, no.

MPOV

The air was so peaceful. I felt like nothing could touch me up here. I was invincible. I missed being able to hear the wind whistling in my ears, but was fine when I looked into the gorgeous, puffy white clouds. We were going back to our homes, hoping they wouldn't come for us again. We decided, via paper and pen that we brought from the School, to meet in Saskatchewan if anything happened. Eyebrow, Saskatchewan. My dad had grown up there. I saw my house and practically jumped for joy, except for the fact that I was flying. I swopped down in low circles and cried out when I touched ground. I fell to my knees and tears flowed down my cheeks in never ending tourents. Fang came over, pulled me into his lap and gave me a quick kiss. I wanted him to know why I was crying. I wasn't upset, I was the opposite. I was joyful. I was overwhelmed with emotion being home. I hurridly grabbed out some paper and wrote him and note. Fang almost smiled and wrote back.

'I knew that' I believed him. I slowly stood up and walked into my house. It was just me and Fang. The rest had already rushed home, probably to soothe their freaking parents. Fang had his arm firmly around my waist, as if expecting me to suddenly fall over.

Silently, I opened the door and gasped at what I saw. It was torn apart, top to bottom. I scurried forward to a note I saw propped on the table.

_Max,_

_If your getting this, you probably escaped. Mom told me everything and then left. I couldn't put the house back together so I'm sorry for the mess. I'm staying at Melody's. _

_Love,_

_Ella. 3_

Well then.

That didn't leave me with questions at all, I thought sarcastically and turned to my living shadow. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his chest, fang's head found the top of mine and we stood like that for awhile. I just needed to think, and Fang helped slow my hectic thoughts, making it easier to do so without commiting suicide.

I couldn't get Angel's screams out of my head. Sure, I couldn't hear them, but she projected the thought to me. She was devestaded. I don't know why we left her, even if I hated her, I couldn't leave her to be torchered. I instantly felt sick with remorse. What had I done?

**a/n Short chapter! Sorry, writers block xD. Review, review, review. Cookies are good to xD. LOVE YOU GUYS!!**


	13. AN

**HEY THARRR PEOPLE.**

**So.**

**I decided I /am/ going to continue to write this story. **

**:D**

**So... er... party on?**


End file.
